itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
NIST Framework and Roadmap for Smart Grid Interoperability Standards, Release 2.0
Citation NIST Framework and Roadmap for Smart Grid Interoperability Standards, Release 2.0 (NIST SP 1108R2) (Feb. 2012) (full-text). Note: An earlier release of this report is available at NIST Framework and Roadmap for Smart Grid Interoperability Standards, Release 1.0. A later release of this report is available at NIST Framework and Roadmap for Smart Grid Interoperability Standards, Release 3.0. Overview This document, Release 2.0 of the "NIST Framework and Roadmap for Smart Grid Interoperability Standards," details progress made in Phases II and III of NIST's three-phase plan since the establishment of the Smart Grid Interoperability Panel (SGIP) in November 2009. Major deliverables have been produced in the areas of Smart Grid architecture, cybersecurity, and testing and certification. The lists of standards have been updated and expanded. The first group of Smart Grid standards to emerge from the SGIP Priority Action Plans (PAPs), filling gaps identified in Release 1.0, were added to the list of identified Smart Grid standards. The listed standards have undergone an extensive vetting process and are expected to stand the "test of time" as useful building blocks for firms producing devices and software for the Smart Grid, as well as for utilities, regulators, academia, and other Smart Grid stakeholders. The reference model, standards, gaps, and action plans described in this document provide a solid foundation for a secure, interoperable Smart Grid. However, the Smart Grid will continually evolve as new requirements and technologies emerge. The processes established by the SGIP, engaging the diverse community of Smart Grid stakeholders, provide a robust ongoing mechanism to develop requirements to guide the standardization efforts now spanning more than 20 standards-setting organizations. The results of NIST's ongoing work on standards for the Smart Grid reflected in this framework document provide input to industry utilities, vendors, academia, regulators, integrators and developers, and other Smart Grid stakeholders. Summary Release 2.0, builds on the work reported in Release 1.0. Throughout the document, facts and figures have been updated. Two new chapters and a number of new sections have been added. A number of chapters include forward-looking sections that outline current and future activities. * Chapter 1, "Purpose and Scope," outlines the role of the NIST with respect to the Smart Grid, defines key concepts and priorities discussed in the document, identifies potential uses of the document, and describes the basic content of the document. * Chapter 2, "Smart Grid Visions," provides a high-level description of the envisioned Smart Grid and describes major organizational drivers, opportunities, challenges, and anticipated benefits. * Chapter 3, "Conceptual Architectural Framework," presents a set of views (diagrams) and descriptions that are the basis for discussing the characteristics, uses, behavior, interfaces, requirements, and standards of the Smart Grid. Because the Smart Grid is an evolving networked system of systems, the high-level model provides guidance for SSOs developing more detailed views of Smart Grid architecture. * Chapter 4, "Standards Identified for Implementation," presents and describes existing standards and emerging specifications applicable to the Smart Grid. It includes descriptions of selection criteria and methodology, a general overview of the standards identified by stakeholders in the NIST-coordinated process, and a discussion of their relevance to Smart Grid interoperability requirements. * Chapter 5, "Smart Grid Interoperability Panel," presents the mission and structure of the SGIP. The SGIP is a membership-based organization established to identify, prioritize, and address new and emerging requirements for Smart Grid standards. Working as a public-private partnership, the SGIP provides an open process for stakeholders to interact with NIST in the ongoing coordination, acceleration, and harmonization of development for the Smart Grid. * Chapter 6, "Cybersecurity Strategy," provides an overview of the content of the NIST Interagency Report 7628, Guidelines for Smart Grid Cyber Security (NISTIR 7628), and outlines the go-forward strategy of the Smart Grid Interoperability Panel–Cyber Security Working Group (CSWG). Cybersecurity is now being expanded to address the following: combined power systems; information technology (IT) and communication systems in order to maintain the reliability of the Smart Grid; the physical security of all components; the reduced impact of coordinated cyber-physical attacks; and the privacy of consumers. * Chapter 7, "Testing and Certification," provides details on an assessment of existing Smart Grid standards testing programs, and it offers high-level guidance for the development of a testing and certification framework. This chapter includes a comprehensive roadmap and operational framework for how testing and certification of the Smart Grid devices will be conducted. * Chapter 8, "Next Steps} contains a high-level overview of some of the currently foreseen areas of interest to the Smart Grid community, including electromagnetic disturbance and interference, reliability and "implementability" of standards. Category:Publication Category:Smart grid Category:Standards